Una Mirada
by CerezoBlack
Summary: Termino la guerra, pero Sasuke se marcha nuevamente. ¿Que piensa Sakura de eso? .::One-shot; SasuSaku::.


_**Una mirada**_

_**~ One-Shot SasuSaku ~**_

* * *

No podía dejar de mirar como aquellas gotas de lluvia chocaban en su ventana, a pesar de ser pleno verano, ese día el cielo parecía tener ganas de desahogarse junto con ella... Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, pero aún no tenia sueño, lo único de lo que tenía ganas en esos momentos era de abrazar a aquella persona que aún no regresaba.

La guerra había terminado hace ya más de dos meses, Naruto había logrado lo que todos creían imposible, hacerle ver la realidad a Obito, ahora él estaba bajo la vigilancia de las cinco naciones, pero por lo que tenía entendido estaba tranquilo por haber recapacitado a tiempo. En cuanto a Madara, bueno, lo único que se puede decir es que aquel hombre ya no estaba en el mundo, gracias a toda la alianza y sobre todo al primer hokage... Luego de aquellos agotadores días, todos habían celebrado el fin de la guerra, la mayoría gritaba y festejaba mientras que otros sufrían en silencio la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Ella por unos minutos pensó que al fin después de tantos años, todo volvería a ser como antes, veia desde lejos como su rubio amigo iba con una gran sonrisa hacia aquel peli azabache a hablarle, con solo ver esa escena una sonrisa afloro en su rostro, pero esta no duro mucho, ya que tras unos minutos de conversación pudo notar claramente como el rostro del oji azul cambiaba de la felicidad a la seriedad. Unas cuantas palabras más intercambiadas y por último una mirada de aquel muchacho que a pesar de todas las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, aún seguía amando. A través de esa mirada pudo saber claramente lo que ocurría, el equipo 7 aún no volvería estar junto, él nuevamente se marchaba y al parecer esta vez Naruto no lo detendría.

Todas las personas que estaban cerca de ellos quedaron sorprendidas por la desaparición repentina del Uchiha, tras la ayuda que les brindo durante la guerra aquel joven, estaban seguros que el se volvería a Konoha, junto a su equipo, pero nada es lo que parece, y según los presentes, aquel desertor lo seguiría siendo. Los más cercanos al equipo 7 no dudaron en mirar hacia ella, todos pensaban que estaría a punto de llorar por la nueva partida de su único amor, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió... Una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de los labios de la joven medic-nin la cuál ajena a todos, seguía mirando hacia la dirección donde se habia marchado el portador del sharingan, nadie se acerco hacia ella, lo cuál agradeció, en ese momento solo quería pensar.

Ahora después de semanas de lo ocurrido, nadie sabía el porqué la marcha de Sasuke y tampoco tenían idea del porque su equipo no lo detuvo, pero nadie pregunto nada, todos prefirieron dejar el tema solo para los afectados, y la peli rosa estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Mientras seguía mirando hacia afuera como la lluvia caía sin descanso, volvió a rememorar aquella última mirada que recibió del Uchiha, si otra persona la hubiera visto, lo único que habría dicho era que aquellos ojos negros no transmitían nada más que no fuera frialdad. Pero Sakura sabía que aquellos ojos azabaches, en ese momento mostraban todo menos frialdad, al menos para ella. Esa oscura mirada solo tenía un mensaje, el cual solo ella podía descifrar... "_volveré"_...

Fue por esa mirada que no hizo nada, fue por aquello que no fue tras él, aquella mirada que reemplazo las palabras…

No supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron, tampoco le tomo importancia ya se había acostumbrado a dormirse mientras veía hacia afuera en dirección a la entrada de la aldea, de lo único que era consciente en ese instante era de aquel olor a menta con una mezcla de olor del bosque, aquel aromo con el que soñaba constantemente, y el cuál nunca olvidaría. Lo que la inquieto fue un suave y fugaz roce en sus labios, por lo que con un poco de dificultad abrió lentamente sus ojos y fue en ese momento en el cual sus ojos se perdieron en un mar negro. El cual estaba a tan solo centímetros de ella, hubiera pensado que era un sueño, pero aquellos ojos que tanto amaba le decían lo contrario, por lo que sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, no pudo evitar reír con alegría, cuando sintió que él correspondía aquel abrazo con algo más de torpeza. Estuvieron así unos minutos disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro, él aún no decía nada, por lo que Sakura se separo un poco de él y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos pronunció aquellas palabras que él esperaba.

-_Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun_

-_Hmp_ – su tan característica sonrisa de lado hizo aparición.

Ninguno noto en qué momento la lluvia paro, tampoco notaron cuando la luz de la luna junto con las estrellas los iluminaba, en aquel instante solo existían ellos. Después esas palabras ninguno volvió a hablar, no fue necesario, por qué entre ellos las miradas valían más que mil palabras. Nunca fue necesario el perdón entre ellos, ya que de ahora en adelante lo que importaba era su presente y futuro juntos.

* * *

_**E aquí un pequeño one-shot que escribí en un momento de inspiración**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**No olviden dejar un reviews con su opinión :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_Editado: 10-11-13_


End file.
